In Love
by Lemoluv
Summary: Jung Min x Hyung Joon  side pairing , Hyung Joon x Kibum. INCEST. DONT LIKE, DONT READ! Anddddd I guess you could call this rape...  haha


-THIS IS ABOUT KIM KIBUM (ukiss), KIM HYUNG JOON AND PARK JUNG MIN (ss501), KPOP IDOLS, BROTHERS-

**Title: **In Love  
**Pairing[s]:** Jung Min x Hyung Joon (in that order), Kimcest (hyung joon x kibum)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count: **3,079  
**Warning: **AU, rape, un-beta'd, INCEST!  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own characters, only story  
**Summary**: Kibum hates Jung Min. He always comes over and has sex with his brother but what about him? Where's his attention?

**A/N:** Here is yet another fic for you all loyal readers! :D I love the comments you give me, I really do and I hope you like this story! Yes, it contains sex between Hyung Joon and his brother Kibum but trust me, its going to be a guilty pleasure because it's hot! ^-^ I love it hehehehe

* * *

Kibum's had enough. He can't take it any longer. Every day it was the same. He'd get up in the morning, take a shower and get out, pretending he didn't hear his brother nearly screaming Jung Min's name as the bed creaked only a few doors away. He then started breakfast, really just cereal, and waited until his brother and boyfriend came out with the smell of sex wrapped around each other. But it wasn't hard to simply guess from how flushed and happy they looked.

Hyung Joon would then blush, apologize profusely and awkwardly make himself breakfast while Jung Min said goodbye. They would make for a little while and then finally he would leave. Kibum would leave by this time, mixed between the feelings of throwing up and screaming at his older brother.

At night, it would almost be the exact same, minus the shower and breakfast food; Kibum would lock himself in his room, trying to do homework while Jung Min would be having sex _again_ with Hyung Joon. His brother. His innocent, once loving brother. But now that same brother didn't even want to hang out with him anymore.

Today, that wasn't going to happen. He wouldn't allow it.

Kibum wanted to save his brother and by doing so, this required telling him that he loved him. That he got off on hearing his moans, whishing it was his name he called out. That he was a sick guy for loving his brother this way but he couldn't help it. He couldn't fight it. No, he's tried that before and that was when Jung Min came into their lives. Kibum wasn't going to make that mistake twice.

Patiently, the 18 year old boy was sitting on his bed, early morning sun already rising. Today was the first day in a solid week that Jung Min hadn't slept over and Kibum had no idea when he would get this opportunity again. His heart was pounding so bad and he wasn't even doing anything yet. Sighing, Kibum bit his lower lip and stood up. If he didn't hurry, he was afraid Jung Min might call Hyung Joon and ask him to come over to his house (why he would call this early, he didn't know).

Every footstep felt like a lead ball hitting the ground and Kibum's heavy breathing wasn't helping anything. Gradually, in just a large t-shurt going to mid thigh, he opened his brother's door and walked in.

By the time Hyung Joon woke up, Kibum already had his wrists locked to the bed post.

"Kibum-ah…? What… what are you doing?"

His brother's voice unhurriedly got stronger as he grew more awake. Meanwhile, Kibum was panicking because there wasn't a time to tie his legs down and he was still slightly afraid of Hyung Joon yelling at him.

The older guy watched him with suspicious eyes as he got on the bed and straddled his waist. Hyung Joon didn't usually wear a shirt to bed so when he felt Kibum's naked parts resting comfortably on his sensitive stomach, he gasped and tried to move away.

Kibum grew more worried, thinking his brother thought he was disgusting, and rested his hands on his chest.

"Please don't."

He looked at Hyung Joon with pleading eyes and he visibly relaxed under his brother. The situation was weird, beyond weird really, but he couldn't bring himself to ask what Kibum was doing or even understand why he came into his room without a shirt on. However, Kibum could see the questioning look in his eyes and frowned even more.

"I wanted to talk to you hyung."

He waited to see if he was going to get interrupted but he didn't so he took a deep breath and continued.

"I'm sick of it… Jung Min's always coming over and you two… I just can't handle it anymore. You never have time for me and I care about you a whole a lot more than he does."

His voice steadily got louder as his anger increased. Kibum's hands turned into little fists on Hyung Joon's chest, who was blushing from this talk and turned away. Nothing was said for a little while as Kibum stared into his brother's eyes , hoping to get some sort of reassurance but the older never met his eyes.

"Kibum-ah, why did you restrain my hands?"

Hyung Joon gave a tug on the manacles, inwardly hating that his boyfriend left them here.

Kibum shifted a bit, making Hyung Joon gasp from the feel of his younger brother's slightly hard member against his stomach was; getting hard off this? Off of him? A feeling of dread came over him as Kibum chewed his lower lip like he was nervous.

"Because you don't give me attention anymore. I said I cared about you hyung. I love you."

His voice got softer as Hyung Joon tried to understand the hidden meaning through his words. Kibum placed his hands on either side of his brother's head, on the pillow, as he leaned forward. Their faces inched closer and Hyung Joon started to get really uncomfortable so he turned his head toward the wall. Kibum didn't see a problem with that, licking his neck slowly. His brother gasped and tried to surpass a shudder but the younger could feel it and smiled malevolently.

"Don't fight me hyung. I know every where you're sensitive at. I know just how you'll react too."

His hot breath laced Hyung Joon's ear as he tried to scoot away from under him.

"Were you… were you watching us?"

Hyung Joon had his eyes closed tightly, as if willig to scene to leave him when the next time he opened them would come. But it didn't and Kibum smiled nervously against his brother's skin.

"I had to learn somehow hyung. You wouldn't talk to me."

The situation started to develop more and Hyung Joon felt like a rock hit his stomach. His brother watched him have se. His brother was now fully hard on top of him, nibbling his hear lobe. His brother was _in_ _love _with him.

Unexpectedly, the older gave a moan when Kibum's cold hand touched and pressed his nipple. His mouth no longer ghosted over by his ear and neck as he sat up and slowly claimed his chest with his fingers. They made circles around one pink nub and then came together to pinch and pull lightly. He glorified in being the cause for the strangled moans made by his older brother. Kibum could tell that he didn't want to be touched like this, didn't want to make that certain sound from that certain action but he did and Kibum loved it.

Hyung Joon's eyes were shut tight again as he could feel his brother's hand slowly slide lower down his chest until he was at his waistline of his pajama pants. He tried to wiggle himself out from underneath Kibum but, if the clanking of his handcuffs were any indicator, he couldn't. The soft laugh from the male on top of him made him sigh and open his eyes to glare at him.

"You're fucking sick Kibum-ah."

"Then why is your dick poking my ass?"

Kibum wasn't afraid to shpoot back the same venom but he gave his with a smile, making it terribly more creepy.

The younger boy moved himself lower on Hyung Joon so the older's erection could be seen prodding up from the fabric. Kibum's eyes sparkled in the dim lighting of the room as his finger hooked the hem line of the pants and pulled down.

"I'm so happy you don't wear underwear when you go to bed."

Hyung Joon turned his head to the side and glared because he was mad at Kibum and himself. He didn't want this to happen but he couldn't do anything.

"Kibum, stop."

Another chuckle and his brother leaned forward to kiss his cheek ever so slowly. Kibum moving forward caused his exposed cock to rub against fabric and he hissed in the surprised pleasure.

"But I don't want to stop hyung. I want you. I want your dick _so badly_. And it looks like it wants me too."

His brothers refused to say anything to this so Kibum took the liberty of moving his head down to kiss the raging tip softly. Hyung Joon arched up his back suddenly and gasped.

"Kibum-ah… please stop. Just-"

"No."

Firmly, the 18 year old stopped his brother's weak sentence and focused on his task at hand. Kibum stuck his tongue out and began to lap at the red tip of his aching cock while holding his hips so Hyung Joon wouldn't suddenly buck up. It almost looked like Kibum was hesitant and cautious as his licked, resembling a kitten lapping milk from a saucer. It wasn't until he heard the whimper from Hyung Joon did he chuckle and bring his lips around the beginning of the erection to suckle slowly.

Hyung Joon wanted to do anything _anything_ to get his brother off of him, to stop what he was doing but his mind began to shut down from the need and want. His mouth opened to gasp and moan. It was too late to shut his mouth and act like it didn't happen and he was disgusted.

"Do you want more hyung? I can do so much more."

Briefly, Hyung Joon remembered the shame from realizing that his brother saw him with Jung Min but Kibum brought him out of his thoughts by suddenly deep throating him, only to suddenly pull away.

"Fuck my mouth Hyung. Please."

His voice was soft and needy and the whimper only made him want to do exactly that. Once again kibum brought his mouth down on Hyung Joon's erection but no longer held his hips down so his brother had fully access to thrust into his mouth. At first, it hurt and he forced himself not to cough when Hyung Joon touched the back of Kibum's throat but his brother's moaning kept him strong, giving him the thought that he finally wanted this too. Every so often Kibum would suck harshly and that caused Hyung Joon to go faster in his thrusts until he groaned loudly and finally came into his mouth, penis pressed nearly at the back of his throat so semen could trickle down.

The feeling of having his mouth fucked wasn't comfortable but Kibum was happy that he was able to cause his brother much pleasure. He leaned away so he could cough and clear his throat while his brother recovered from his orgasm.

"Kibum-ah, please…"

The younger took no time to return to Hyung Joon's hot skin and kiss his chest tenderly.

"In good time hyung. You have to take care of my now."

He tried to speak in a fun, easy tone bit it just send a shiver down the elder's spine from how creepy it seemed.

Hyung Joon breathed heavily as he felt his brother get off of him to the nightstand where he knew he kept the lube. Unintentionally, he watched Kibum in his barely long enough t-shirt that did very little to hide his own erection, and bit his lower lip harshly while shutting his eyes. He didn't understand how his brother could be in love with him this way or how he could have gotten an orgasm from him. He was disgusting. They were. Everything was now.

Kibum got back onto his brother, straddling his lower half only high enough to still have his brother's member in front of him. A soft smile played on his lips as he poured the cold liquid into his hands and rubbed them together, loving the sound it made. Hyung Joon tried to wiggle out of his cuffs but they already seemed to be bitting into his skin so he could only hiss in pain. That was until his brother gently took his cock and worked the lubricant on the skin until it was thoroughly lathered and he was hard again.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this."

Kibum's smile still served to creep him out."

"We're brothers! Stop doing this!"

Hyung Joon suddenly groaned when Kibum took his erection and gave a rather harsh squeeze.

"I know we're brothers but I love you hyung. I love every part of you and I cant stand to just imagine you screwing me. I want it for real."

The youngers voice was steady and oddly serious as he got odd his brother to find a place on the back of the bed and spread his legs wide. He didn't see his brother tilt his head up and watch him putting two fingers inside himself and stretching his entrance. Kibum had his eyes closed as he softly moaned and pushed his fingers in more.

"Naagh… Hyung Joon…"

The said man shivered from his name being called so lustfully but he still couldn't tear his eyes away. His erection got even harder as he watched with a strong acuteness, his brother inserting another finger and opening his hole even more. Kibum put his free hand behind him so he could support himself as he leaned back and moaned a little louder. Hyung Joon then looked at the other's erection, standing tall with the clear liquid running down the head to the sides. Disgusted with himself, he tried to fidget around and get, somehow, away from Kibum but he couldn't. This must have sent a signal to Kibum because he took his fingers out of himself with a soft sigh. He looked at Hyung Joon with darker eyes and crawled on top of him, but he did not sit just yet.

Kibum brought his face close, he turned his head away. The younger wasn't put off through as he kissed his brother's cheek over and over again.

"I'm ready."

He whispered against his skin and smiled while he felt his brother tense underneath him. Kibum was now getting too eager and decided against waiting for an answer and took the matter into his own hands.

Shifting his body, Kibum reached a hand under him to grab Hyung Joon's slick hard on and guide it towards his entrance. Hyung Joon tried a final effort into getting away from his touch bit still it didn't work. Kibum moved his body down and completely took his brother's cock inside him. He put his hands on his chest and moaned loudly, arching his back as Hyung Joon groaned and gave a thrust up from the sudden tight feeling of being inside his sibling.

It took a little time for Kibum to get his breath back instead of constantly moaning from the slightest movement. His nails slowly dug into the older's skin as his brother's eyes were held shut when he brought his hips up a little to experimentally come back down. It wasn't that hard of a thrust but they both still groaned and Hyung Joon's resolve started to break away fast.

Kibum had felt him struggle with keeping still so he leaned close, panting and couldn't help nibble his ear lobe.

"Push your dick inside me _oppa._"

Hyung Joon groaned loudly and could do nothing but comply as his body took over his mind and he suddenly thrust up, pushing his length in just as Kibum moved down on him.

Moaning loudly, the younger could no longer think or say much more than "oh yes! Oppa yes" as their rhythm increased. Kiubm bounced on Hyung Joon's lap as skin slapped harshly, both moaning and wanting it faster, rougher.

Hyung Joon now had no problem screwing his younger brother, it was evident when he pushed further inside Kibum, causing him to nearly scream in ecstasy when his prostate was hit over and over again.

Surprisingly though, the older came first, hot cum filling the tight hole with a loud moan. His movements soon stopped but Kibum wasn't done yet. He was sweating and panting but didn't stop his brother from pulling out of him, some semen following and leaking out as well .

Hyung Joon was exhausted but the younger still wanted to reach his climax so he crawled further up to his brother and sat high on his chest. His own erection was red and leaking but he grabbed the brother's hair and pulled roughly as they locked eyes.

"I'm not done yet hyung."

Hyung Joon looked at the cock, practically in his face, with hazy eyes. His mind was till off as Kibum leaned forward and pressed his head against those glorious lips. He groaned from the soft sensation and pushed more as his elder could do nothing but to open his mouth and allow the full shaft into his mouth.

Kibum moaned againand his hips went forward, forcing his erection into Hyung Joon's mouth even more as he unwillingly sucked. Wwhen his tip touched the back of his brother's throat, Kibum maoned his name loudly as he came down his throat.

Quickly he had to take his length out of him as Hyung Joon coughed, trying to throw up the salty liquid that seeped down his throat but it stayed down.

Kibum happily moved forward to kiss his brother but Hyung Joon turned away coldly, glaring. It hurt him to think his feelings were rejected after they had sex so he glared back and got off his best to lay next to him.

"If you want to be rude, I'm not going to let you go."

Content, Kibum wrapped an arm over Hyung Joon';s chest and took in deep breaths as sleep started to get into his system. Hyung Joon wanted to whine, get free or beg his brother to let his arms go. When he looked up at his hands, he saw they were raw and white from lack of blood flow. His body hurt though and he couldn't do anything but stay still and hope that Kibum wouldn't sleep long. He wasn't going to beg just yet.

-/-/-/-

"Hyung Joon-ah! I've been thinking about you all d-"

Jung Min had a key to the apartment and usually came here after work, a time when Kibum would usually be in school. He stopped his sentence right after getting into the younger's room and seeing his lover chained and naked with his brother still soundly sleeping. Hyung Joon was crying and pleading for help from Jung Min with his eyes, hope filled his heart.

"What… What happened?"


End file.
